The Notebook Kiss
by gem2niki
Summary: Kaoru is always thinking to himself. Kyouya is sometimes scary. Hikaru is irritated. Haruhi is his trainer? [KyouyaKaoru and HikaruHaruhi]
1. Chapter 1: the Notebook Kiss

**Author: **Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, implied Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
**Genre:** Romance/Reflection  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

**Notes:** I am not a writer. I can't write stories...well. I am a fanartist. But this is my excuse to develop the story off from my short KyouKao doujinshi. I'll probably add and change stuff whenever it comes up in my head. And hopefully, I get suggestions on how I can make it better and possibly make it into a longer doujinshi? Just to warn you, there is not really a total focus on just the pairing or character...though it is very Kaoru centered. There are some general stuffs and my own analysis/interpretation added into the story.

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Ootori Kyouya. The cool type. He never loses his cool and never does anything to embarrass himself, even if it means turning against his own members.

That is how I see Kyouya-senpai.

"So this is it, huh?"

"Yea."

Kyouya was standing and looking over at the sleeping Tamaki in the bed. Kaoru stood next to his senpai.

"Where's Hikaru?" Kyouya asked.

"Err...he had something else to do." Kaoru replied. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were already at school getting the setup and props ready.

"Oh, I see."

"So are we supposed to wake him up?"

"Just give it a minute." Kyouya watched the host king sleep comfortably in his bed like a 10 year-old princely child. The reason why they were at the Suou's mansion was because Tamaki overslept on the day of the grandiose Host event he was planning. He insisted everyone to gather at the meeting room bright and early. He even left several voice automated messages on everyone cell phone to wake them up or to annoy them so much that they were wide awake by 6 am. But here he was, in his room sleeping at 8 in the morning, while everyone else was awake.

"Hehe, let's buy this and this and that for my daughter. Hehe." The king spoke and giggled. "Yes, this one and that one too."

"Eh. Did he just sleep-talk?" Kaoru never actually saw Tamaki asleep before and was almost creeped out by what he might be dreaming about.

"Only idiot's sleep-talk." Kyouya calmly responded. "That idiot over there is an idiot after all."

Kaoru chuckled. "Hmm, come to think of it, Hikaru sleep-talks sometimes. I guess a cool person like Kyouya-senpai wouldn't sleep-talk?"

"Of course not."

"Ehh, you might never know since you can't hear yourself sleep-talk." Kaoru looked away speaking thoughtfully out loud.

"We have audio devices from the medical industry that can detect any sign of speech pattern in our sleep. Of course mine would always show up negative."

"No fun." Bored, Kaoru looked at Tamaki again. _What is Kyouya-senpai waiting for...No wait...could it be?_

Kaoru turned around and looked back at Kyouya, who was examining his watch. Then, immediately he flipped open his cell phone instinctively dialed the buttons.

"Okay, bedtime is over." Kyouya snapped his cell phone and out of no where, Tachibana and the other black suit bodyguards (or was it the police force) marched their way over to Tamaki's bed and easily picked up the mattress and carried it over their head. The door to the room was large enough to fit the mattress through and they stomped right out of the host king's room. Kaoru looked down at the staircase and saw them still carrying the mattress with the owner out of the mansion's door. Kaoru ran to look out from the nearest window and saw a large truck parked outside, slamming the back door shut.

_Did they just abduct Milord into the truck?_ Kaoru almost frightened to even look over, but still did, stared at the Shadow King with incredible fear. _What on earth is he planning?  
_  
"This is payback for that stupid phone messages in the morning." Kyouya said coolly, but slightly breaking into a harsh tone. No one should mess with the Evil Shadow King when he had only three hours of sleep.

----------

Out in the middle of the Ouran High School courtyard, students gathered around a certain area. Several more gathered around to see what the commotion was about. There was a large red satin tent and inside that tent was Tamaki's mattress on a fancy bed frame including the king himself. There were several poles with large red ropes hanging on each as a boundary line. Next to the poles was a sign: "Host Club Special: Personally take a picture of the Host King 10,000 yen (per photograph)."

The girls there were fangirling at this unusual and rare sight and each lined up to take a picture. Of course, what they were being charged for was only a quick snapshot of a 72 dpi 4x5 digital image file sent directly to their e-mail. Less ink to print. Less paper to buy. And more profit. If they wanted a high quality photo, they would of course be charged an additional 5000 yen. All in the mind's work of a vengeful evil.

While there was a lot of whispering about, the sleeping King was slightly perturbed by the noise. Although he thought he was actually awake in his dream, he had to wake himself again and again until he reached reality. The blonde opened his eyes slightly and closed it again before he fully opened them in utter shock. _This isn't my room. Is this a dream? Maybe I am still asleep?_

And then he felt a pinch. Actually, it was a huge pinch to the cheek. "This isn't a dream, Sire." Kyouya let go of the bewildered Tamaki, who finally found out it was not a dream._  
_  
"What is going on, Kyouya?! What did you do to me?! Where am I?" screamed Tamaki, almost completely forgetting about the customer, who were lined up, until one of them flashed a snapshot. Tamaki turned around at the source of the light.

"Tamaki-senpai is pretty grumpy when he wakes up." The school girl noticed. Tamaki, letting go of Kyouya's collar, posed to the camera and approached the student in his silk pajamas, grasping her hand with elegance.

"I hope I didn't startle you just a while ago, My Lady. I was taken aback by your radiating beautiful charm that I had to wake up a thousand times to be sure it wasn't a dream."

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai," flustered the girl.

From the other side of the crowd, the rest of the Host members observed the turn of event.

"So I guess the huge-what-ever-Tono-planned is not going to happen." Hikaru commented. Kaoru, with his hand leaning over his shoulder, nodded.

_Kyouya-senpai is really scary after all. To have planned that this morning..._ thought Kaoru. _It's probably better not to mess with the Evil King._

"Tamachan is doing all the work!" cheerfully exclaimed Hunny-senpai. "Well, we did have to set up the tent, right Takashi?"

Mori-senpai nodded. Although more than half the labor of setting up the tent was due to Mori-senpai's effort...

"And here I actually came early to school for this..." Haruhi muttered, but then her eyes glanced at Hikaru. "Kyouya-senpai, does that end the Host meeting and event?"

"Yes. Everyone should take a break for today after this." Kyouya waved and walked back to surveying business.

After the photo shoot of only Tamaki, everyone went on with their daily business of going to class.

During lunch, the first-year members sat at the cafeteria table. As usual, Kaoru sat on the left and Hikaru sat on the right of Haruhi. It was unusually quiet today as there was nothing else to look forward to after school and there were no upcoming exam to whine about. Kaoru glanced over at the two. Hikaru was actually eating from Haruhi's obento box rather than his lunch again. Haruhi didn't seem to mind though.

Earlier in the morning, Hikaru told Kaoru if it was okay for him to meet with Haruhi alone. Kaoru, although felt a bit sad, knew it was inevitable and silently allowed him to go. He knew that opening that unused music room door upon entering High School, their world might actually change. Their world especially opened up since Haruhi entered that door as well. Hikaru and Kaoru still spent almost the same time together, except they also started to find something they were both interested in, yet on different paths. Perhaps on an affection level, Hikaru found Haruhi. While Kaoru also liked Haruhi, he didn't like her in the sense that Hikaru might "like" her. Still, he was actually happy it was like this. Who knew what would have happened if they never joined the Host Club? Would they have ever opened that gate? Perhaps the world is changing for the better or something like that.

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, who was spacing off, thinking to himself. Hikaru sighed. Haruhi looked at the both of them.

"Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Eh? What is it Haruhi?" they immediately responded, anxious to break the silence.

"Today, I will be taking the train home."

"Don't you usually take the train home?" questioned Hikaru.

"Yep. The usual. Do Hikaru and Kaoru want to come over? I'll be making a new dinner." Haruhi glanced at her last night leftover in the bento box and then glanced at them both and smiled. "But you guys have to pay for grocery."

Both surprised by her invitation, happily agreed to join. "Of course we want to come!"

"Yay commoner shopping! Commoner Grocery!"

For the rest of lunch and on their way to class, they chattered about what Haruhi should make and what they should buy, although all unrelate to the ingredients.

The school bell finally rang marking the end of the school day. The three were walking down the hallway, when it occurred to Kaoru that he forgot his bag in the music room. Kaoru insisted that he go get his bag by himself and will catch up with them in the front courtyard. Before Hikaru could disagree, Kaoru went off.

Walking back down the hallway to the music room, Kaoru reflected on Haruhi's action during lunch. _Haruhi is an interesting person indeed. To break that silence..._

Kaoru opened the door and walked straight toward the table. _Ah, the bag was really there. I can't believe I forgot all about it._ Apparently Kaoru was so into his thoughts he didn't necessarily paid attention to class all day. He did carry his mechanical pencil in his pocket to write things down.

Kaoru felt another presence in the room. He spotted a black head on the sofa across. Grabbing his bag with him, he looked over at the sofa and observed at the cool host resting, yet sitting upright on the sofa.

_Eh, Kyouya-senpai fell asleep. That's rare to see these days. _Kaoru then spotted the notebook that Kyouya had his arms around. _He's still holding on to his notebook when asleep?! What does he write in that notebook of his anyways? Doodles? Data?_

No one in the host club knew exactly what Kyouya writes in his notebook. But it seemed to be a very powerful tool and source of information for their Vice President. His mischievous Hitachiin mode turned on and Kaoru leaned over the sofa head to reach for the notebook. _Now is the perfect chance to find out!_

As Kaoru reached even further over for that sacred item of the owner, he heard a soft audible sound through his ear. Kaoru turned over and gazed at the lips where the voice came from. _Did Kyouya-senpai just...sleep-talked?_

Although he would have laughed at the contradiction of what Kyouya said earlier, Kaoru's face was only inches away from his senpai. Staring at the unguarded Kyouya, Kaoru blushed. _Perhaps, the cool exterior that Kyouya-senpai puts on during the host club is different from what's inside... _

A little dazed, Kaoru leaned even closer. His hand moved away from the notebook and gently wrapped his right hand across Kyouya's upper body. Although, some people would be mesmerized enough to go for the lips, Kaoru remained composed and gently tilted the megane teen's head back with his left hand, not so much that he would wake up, and pressed his lips on the side temple, brushing aside the black hair that fell on Kyouya's forehead.

_Somehow, it's actually cute seeing this side of Kyouya-senpai…_

He never admitted it, but he always believed Kyouya-senpai as being strictly cool and uptight. And at times, he was even scary that no one should mess with him. It was what makes things interesting. But it was also fun to see something different. To not see that barrier up when Kyouya was asleep, Kaoru had the urge to kiss him--- And then a familiar voice came across the door. "Kaoru."

_GAAAAAAACK!!_ Kaoru immediately moved his hand away from the sofa. Hikaru peeked out from the opened door looking slightly irritated. "Kaoru, what's taking you so long? You just forgot your bag right. We're going to be late for the train. (We're going to ditch you if you don't hurry.)"

"Okay, okay, I'll be right out." Kaoru startled, quickly finished doing something and grabbed his bag from the floor. He slipped the mechanical pencil into his pocket. "Don't leave me behind, meanie!"

"What?! Meanie?" Hikaru felt insulted. He then noticed there was another person in the empty room. "Oh, Kyouya is asleep?! That's rare to see. Should we mess with his hair or something?"

"You wouldn't dare. Beside, I already did."

"Che, no fun." disappointingly sighed Hikaru. "Hurry up then. We'll be at the hallway."

"Okay, okay." Kaoru just about to leave looked back at the sleeping megane and the surprised he left him and smiled.

Out in the large hallway, Kaoru ran down the hallway to catch up with the other two. "Sorry for the delay, Haruhi."

"It's okay, Kaoru."

"Geez, sometimes it's hard to read what you're thinking." Hikaru said, again with that irritated look.

"Eh?" Kaoru noticed something.

"Hmm...Kaoru, did something happen?" Haruhi also noticed something. "You're face looks somewhat different."

Only Haruhi was able to notice it right away.

"What are you trying to imply, Ha-ru-hi?" Shuffling Haruhi's hair, Kaoru quickly changed the subject. "We should get going, right? We'll all be late for the train."

"Um, Kaoru." Yet again something unusual was happening. "When we get home, you better tell me what's up. You got that?" Hikaru said embarrassingly as if he was trying hard to say those words. Hikaru pulled Haruhi to his side and placed his hand over her head. "Let's go."

Kaoru did not move right away. He stood surprised looking at the two walking and hearing Haruhi's faint echo telling Hikaru to stop messing with her hair.

_When did Hikaru ever cared to ask what I was thinking?_ Normally they would understand each other without uttering a single word. Whether they actually understood each others' thought completely was another thing. _Is this what happens when our world is slowly opening up?_

Hikaru did notice something was changing. Although not as keen as Kaoru, he felt it. Kaoru had started to frequently daze off into his own world leaving Hikaru continuously clueless. It occurred so often, Hikaru became irritated trying to figure out what was on his younger brother's mind. However, it was never Hikaru who questioned about his twin's problem because it never occurred to him that Kaoru actually had problems. Often time it was Kaoru who counseled Hikaru.

Early that morning, Hikaru had asked Haruhi to meet him before the club meeting at school. Haruhi, willing to listen, learned that Hikaru was troubled by Kaoru. Haruhi suggested that he go confront his brother and ask Kaoru himself.

"If you don't ask what he is thinking, you'll never know." She advised.

"But...I don't really know how to..."

"Eh? (I guess you never really communicate in that way...) Should I help you then?"

"Huh?"

"Hikaru wants to be a considerate brother, right? I think I can help, but you have to keep your rude behavior to yourself."

"Rude?!!" Insulted again; however, Hikaru agreed to be "trained" under Haruhi to be a thoughtful older brother. And because he was trying, Kaoru notice that change.

"Kaoru! What are you doing standing there? Go, go, go."

"Ugh...yea!" While Kaoru caught up with Haruhi and Hikaru, someone else was thinking to himself.

In the unused music room, Kyouya was fuming menacingly at the open black notebook on the tea table in front of him. _How did my notebook get there...?_

_WHO HAD THE GUTS TO TOUCH MY NOTEBOOK? The nerve they had to even leave it opened._

Kyouya picked up the notebook in his hand and flipped thoroughly through the pages. _Most likely they left some sort of evidence. I could even do a fingerprint scan if I must..._

And then he stumbled on a page, recognizing immediately the evidence was not in his own handwriting nor was it written in his usual black ball pen.

"Hmm...The culprit found." Kyouya said amused. _Too easy._

"What should I do with this new data?" On that opened page was the host member data of Hitachiin Kaoru. There was a bunch of short notes on his analysis on several areas. However, what Kyouya left blank was Kaoru's "Relations with other" (with the other host members excluding his brother). He couldn't easily infiltrate what Kaoru was thinking or how he felt about the others and decided to leave it blank until he had clear valid information. However, on the bottom left corner of that page, there was a pencil mark of Kyouya's name encircled by a heart and arrow.

Although it felt right at the time, Kaoru suddenly came down with a chill of regrets while waiting for the train at the station.

_Maybe it was a mistake to have done that. It is Kyouya-senpai after all...Who knows what he'll do especially since I touched his notebook and..._ He continued to be immersed in his train of thoughts.

Hikaru again looked at Kaoru annoyed that he was excluding him out. "Kaoru are you thinking to yourself again? Tune your brother in!"

"You're supposed to ask nicely, Hikaru..." muttered Haruhi while the train, rustling against the tracks, finally arrived. And they boarded on.

---------------------  
It continues!


	2. Chapter 2: the Meatball Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
**Genre:** Romance/Reflection  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

**Notes: **I guess I'm making it into a series of short chapters instead of a long sequel! Thanks for all the reviews for the first one-shot. The fanfic version will move into a slightly different direction than the doujinshi version I am currently working on. Enjoy.

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 2.

Notebook Kiss: An indirect way of communicating your feelings to a special person. It's like a confession on a love letter, but just a simple mark of affection. It is easier to express yourself in writing than to express them face to face. If they do not confront you in any form after receiving the letter it is more likely they do not feel the same in return. They are probably ashamed to face you again. If they write back or directly confront you, then either they 1) want to stay friends as things were before or 2) they share the same feeling.

That is how I see it. If anything I prefer those options never to happen. Unfortunately, it will have to happen because I made the faulty move to even place a kiss on that notebook.

--------------------

It was late at night at Haruhi's little apartment. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at the small table as Haruhi brought over a tray of teas as they were almost done eating.

"Delicious!" Hikaru shouted. "It'll be nice if we eat this everyday, nah Kaoru?"

Kaoru did not say anything. He looked back at Hikaru.

"No way is that going to happen." Haruhi said immediately.

"What? Come on, Haruhi."

"No way. It's bothersome anyway." Haruhi replied. "You guys are rich enough to hire someone else to prepare your food. Don't trouble me."

"But, Haruhi's cooking is different."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Their voice faded into his ears as Kaoru observed the two arguing. _They almost looked like a couple…Are they already…? Impossible. Hikaru wouldn't even make a move if he isn't aware of his own feelings yet. He is an idiot after all._

As Haruhi picked up the finished plate she spotted a meatball left in the bowl. "What a waste." Picking it up with a pair of chopstick, she held the meatball right in front of Hikaru's mouth. "Here, open."

"Aaaam." Hikaru naturally bit the food off from the stick. Kaoru was a bit startled by this scene. _Are they already that far in a relationship?!_

Kaoru then noticed another piece of meatball moving toward his own mouth and he bit it off too a bit confused. Haruhi looked at him and smiled, "The other half goes to Kaoru, right?"

Kaoru was speechless as he chewed the cold beef in his mouth. He felt his heart beating a bit faster and his cheek lightly flushed pink. "Un…"

"Hikaru, here's your chance!" Haruhi whispered as she nudged Hikaru on the shoulder. Hikaru looked away from her, looking unwilling to do what he's been trying to do since after school.

"Kaoru."

"Huh?" Kaoru glanced up at his mirror image. "What is it?"

"There's something that's been----" and then a ring tone interrupted. Hikaru stopped there and picked up the cell phone from his bag. "Yeah, hello?"

Haruhi sighed and Kaoru wondered what's wrong with Hikaru's weird behavior instead.

"Oh, the security guards….Yeah, uhuh. What? Trespassing at the estate?" Hikaru said more loudly. Kaoru was shocked too. "Okay, I see. Uh-huh. Have you contacted my father and mother yet? Okay. Thanks." And he ended the call.

"It looks like someone was trying to trespass into our estate, but luckily the security guards were able to capture the trespasser through the surveillance camera." Hikaru reported.

"Eh, that's good then. You guys have surveillance camera at your home too…" Haruhi said with some relief.

"Of course! The rich class is always target of thievery or even trespassers, so every mansion, business, and buildings we own have security camera and guards placed everywhere. I guess in here you wouldn't have any?" Kaoru responded a bit boastfully.

"I don't think so…though stealing does happen sometimes."

And then it occurred to Kaoru. Security camera….

Security camera….the school has one too for every room.

Security camera for every room….including the Music Room!!

_Noooo!_ Kaoru immediately recalled what he did earlier in the Music Room. _Even Kyouya probably has access to see them!! He might know I wrote on his notebook but I'm sure he didn't see me kissing or hugging him...What should I do? _Kaoru panicked. His hands hover above his head as he tries to forget what happened and think of a plan.

Hikaru was puzzled by Kaoru's strange reaction. "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

_No, he probably won't see it today. I still have time to somehow get that recording before he does._ He thought, more hopeful.

"Hikaru. Haruhi. I have a favor I must ask of you guys."

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

-----------

Cliffhanger! XD Yes it's short for now. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: the Moonlight Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
**Genre:** Romance/Reflection  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

Notes: Again, broken down into short chapters XD But hopefully that'll make updating much easier and frequent. I'm so busy with college.

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 3.

"Why did I have to come….?" Haruhi muttered as she walked behind the twins down the large hallway of Ouran high school. It was now past midnight and the full moon behind the windows brightly illuminated the hallway. The window frames cast linear shadow down over the trio.

"Because Haruhi has to," the Hitachiin brother replied in unison.

"What? That's not even a valid reason."

"What happens if we get caught? You're here to back us up, Haruhi." Kaoru first said.

"Haruhi wants to be a lawyer, right? So you have to learn to defend your clients (which is us) when they get in trouble!" Hikaru said next.

"Don't tell me you guys are up to no good…" Not that they weren't always up to trouble to begin with.

"Hmm…Why are we doing this again, Kaoru?" Hikaru started to question. Kaoru had asked them a favor if they can help him get a surveillance recording at school but he never mentioned what was exactly inside the recording. Hikaru and Haruhi both stared at Kaoru puzzled.

"Eh!" Kaoru winced. He managed to just beg them persistently to help come with him, but to explain to them the reason was something he never intended.

"Hikaru! Did you really bring the proper blueprint?" Kaoru immediately changed subject. Simple-minded, Hikaru looked at the rolled up map in his hand.

"Of course I did!" he asserted, unrolling the map for Kaoru to see. It was a map of the school's surveillance camera network. It showed what rooms the cameras were linked up to. The Music Room line was linked separately from the other network into a different room. There was no label of what that room was or how it connected with the other hallway.

"That's strange. Exactly where is this room anyways?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. Kaoru was never the type to understand the complex drawings as Hikaru was.

"Hmm…That is strange. I don't remember that room down that hallway. Maybe it's a secret room?" He suggested mischievously.

Haruhi just sighed at this strange situation she was dragged into. "To begin with…, where did you get that blueprint? Isn't that something for only the school to have?"

"Someone who doesn't belong in the noble class shouldn't ask." Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

"I bet you guys stole it." She concluded.

"If you want to know where that room is located, you must be ready to sacrifice someone for Bereznoff. Kekeke."

"NEKOZAWA-SENPAI!!" The trio was startled when out of nowhere a darker shadow crept from behind them. Haruhi jumped to Kaoru's side and gripped at his sweater. They weren't expecting anyone to be at school.

"My, my, I wonder why three young first-years are doing at school this late of the night." Nekozawa-senpai said with the usual creepiness to his tone and the Bereznoff puppet in his hand.

"The same goes for you." The Hitachiin, now composed, wondered in return.

"Of course it is the night of the luminous full moon which changes the cats into graceful beasts. The Black Magic Club is having a sacred ritual for this wondrous occasion."

"Isn't that werewolves…anyways I don't think we should trust…." Hikaru really didn't care anymore. He noticed Haruhi was holding onto Kaoru. Haruhi felt his glance from the corner of her eyes, and noticed her hand placement as well and immediately let go.

Nekozawa-senpai was slowly camouflaging into the darkness. "Fine, have it your way hehe."

"Wait! You know where the room is?" Kaoru asked more intently.

"Of course I have knowledge of it. It shares the same corridor as the Black Magic Club's room."

"Eh…the Black Magic Club's room…"

"Certainly, those who are not engulfed in darkness cannot find it as easily."

_Kyouya is definitely the evil who can find it!! _Kaoru thought to himself. _He monitors the surveillance room for the Host Club…even worst._

"Saa, which one shall be the sacrifice?" Nekozawa-senpai asked with a big grin to his face.

_No one._ They all thought.

"Uh, do you have a qualification for this 'sacrifice'?" Haruhi decided to ask.

"Well," Nekozawa and the puppet both had their hands on their chins, "We prefer it be someone with the greater evil inside their heart."

"Greater evil…" Haruhi thought about this, "I know. how about Hikaru go as the sacrifice."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Hikaru was alarmed that he was chosen. "We don't even know what this whole sacrifice business is about?"

"Well, I thought the more evil one is Hikaru than Kaoru." Haruhi pointed out. Hikaru, well aware of this, was still reluctant to go. He turned to Kaoru for help.

"Please, Hikaru, for me." Kaoru innocently pleaded. Even his own brother was doing this to him.

Hikaru looked back Haruhi, who slightly grinned. "Please, Hikaru, for Kaoru."

On the back of Hikaru's mind, it was actually for both of them. How often does Haruhi even request him to do something supposedly heroic instead of stop being bothersome?

"Alright, alright, I'll be the sacrifice." Hikaru finally agreed unwillingly. "So, what do I have to do?"

"You'll find out soooooooon hehehe." Nekozawa said vaguely. His smile widened.

The trio sweated, not sure what they got themselves into.

-----------

How evil of me, another cliffhanger…please review I'm writing it whenever I get the chance.


	4. Chapter 4: the Chilly Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
**Genre:** Romance/Reflection  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

Notes: Long chapter this time! Enjoy.

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 4.

Kaoru never expected things to turn out as things were going now. He thought they could just find and infiltrate the room, collect the recording, and leave as if nothing ever happened. But with Nekozawa involved, there was no telling what would happen.

Hikaru was walking in the front of the two. Apparently, Haruhi suggested that he was chosen as a sacrifice to protect Kaoru and her from weird things that might happen. Nekozawa was leading them to a familiar corridor and halted once he detected the location. They stopped in front of a door that everyone in school believed to be a janitorial room and didn't bother much to find out what was inside.

"Huh? It's in there?" Hikaru said. "I guess we never really noticed this here, being that the door was too plain and small."

Kaoru nodded. Haruhi studied the 10 feet door with Baroque-like engravings similar to the other doors in the hallway. _Which part of it is plain?_

"Sacrifice, will you do the pleasure of opening the door." It wasn't a request technically. Hikaru had to open the door whether he wanted to or not. As Hikaru slowly turned the unexpectedly cold knob, he heard a screeching noise coming from behind. Upon opening the door, a rush of icy wind breathed against him. Hikaru stood still as the other looked at what might have flown by.

"Did you see bats flying out?" Haruhi questioned. Kaoru looked at the trembling Hikaru, who was wet on the front part of his hair and clothes.

"Hikaru, are you okay…?" Kaoru said in a concerned tone.

"Of course not…" he muttered, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!! No, wait, scratch that, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Hikaru roared at Nekozawa.

"Ara, you didn't enjoy it, Sacrifice?" Nekozawa said almost skeptically.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The annoyed Hikaru looked back at the opened door leading to an almost pitched black tunnel or some sort. "Why is there a cave in the school?"

"Ufufu. It is not a cave, Sacrifice." Nekozawa replied with that grin on his face as he picked up a torch and match out of his large sleeve. Lighting the torch, Nekozawa looked at the first years with the light hitting under his chin giving off a more creepy look, "We had it specially built to resemble one. Here take the flame, Sacrifice."

"Stop calling me 'Sacrifice'." Hikaru grabbed the wood wrapped in burned oil cloth with one hand while the other hand was desperately fumbling for a flashlight in his pocket, which he unfortunately lost when Nekozawa appeared.

Seeing how angry Hikaru was, Kaoru wanted to suggest that they should just do this at another time, but he kept his mouth shut. Kaoru wanted to also to get the recording as soon as possible.

As they entered, there was a rush of chill hitting their body, but warmed up as they entered further in. Perhaps this was the reason why no one wanted to enter this hallway.

"Haruhi, are you scared?" Hikaru asked not looking back.

Haruhi looked blankly, "Not really."

"Che." A bit disappointed Hikaru then asked, "Kaoru, what is it that you are planning to get?"

"Eh?" Kaoru hesitated. Not again.

"Seeing that we were looking at a surveillance map, could it be you're trying to get a surveillance tape?" Hikaru theorized. "Why? Did you do something you don't want someone to find out about?"

_He's pretty sharp for someone who doesn't think much._ Kaoru thought. "It's something like that…but I can't…"

"What? Why won't you tell me? You always keep things to yourself, Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped at Kaoru, "Don't you know I---" Before he could finish off, Hikaru felt the level of the ground was uneven and deeper. He trips and immediately disappeared into the ground.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi and Kaoru shouted as Hikaru's scream faded away below them. They kneeled down to find a big hole on the floor.

"What is a pit doing there…?" Haruhi questioned, breaking some sweats.

"Do not worry about the Sacrifice. He should be safe down there. This is the entrance to our gathering place for the special occasion. The pit is followed by a swirling slide. It's very fun. Do you want to try?"

"No, thanks." Kaoru denied immediately with a half smile. "So Nekozawa-senpai, where is that room…?"

"It is just a little walk ahead from this entrance. You simply needed to walk around this hole to get to the other side." Nekozawa instructed in his eerie manner. "Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"That's fine. Hikaru will come back right?"

"After the ceremony, yes." Nekozawa nodded good-bye and jumped into the pit. Rather than a scream, a "wee" echoed below.

"Okay, let's go Haruhi." Kaoru pulled Haruhi to his side and resumed walking.

"But, Hikaru…"

"Don't worry, Haruhi. Hikaru has a way of making through anything. He's strong." _Unlike me…_Kaoru thought quietly to himself. "Anyways, we should get this done quick so we can sleep early."

"What time is it, anyways?"

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

By the time they reached to a metal door, embedded into what seemed to be moist, bumpy rocks, there was a security pad on the side. 

"Darn, we need to hack in somehow." Kaoru said to himself. Hikaru was much better in this sort of field than Kaoru. While Kaoru was thinking of ways of entering, Haruhi walked to the door and turned the knob. The metal door opened.

"It's unlocked?" Kaoru was a bit surprised. _How could Kyouya be that careless? Or could there be someone else inside?_

Kaoru opened the door slowly, peeking his red head inside. No one was inside. The room was very organized and clean and gave off the same atmosphere when the host members visited Kyouya's mansion. There was a large monitor on one of the walls, with more tiny monitors divided into a grid. Although the screening was dark, it was definitely the Third Music Room.

"Eh, so they even watch the Music Room…But who would be keeping track of this…." Haruhi said looking amazed at what was more technological looking than the cave outside the room. "Kyouya-senpai…?"

A cold chill, much worst than when they entered the cave, ran through Kaoru's spine. "You think so, Haruhi?"

"Who else is there? I don't think Tamaki-senpai is interested or capable of this, nor Mori-senpai or Hunny-senpai. It only makes sense if it's Kyouya-senpai. He has to keep track of the Host Club's performance and maintenance of the room, I would think."

"I guess so, haha…" he chuckled dryly. Kaoru looked for the computer that was linked to the monitoring system. There was a stack of what looked like advanced DV tapes on the side that were labeled by each day they had meetings and events. Kaoru scavenged for the tape that was labeled today's date, but didn't find it. _It must still be recording_.

Although he might leave some messy evidences behind, as long Kyouya doesn't see the tape, he'll deal with anything that comes after today later. Why is he doing this again? To hide his feeling?

To break the awkward silence in the room, Kaoru sighed and looked back at Haruhi, who was studying the room.

"Neh, Haruhi."

"Hn, what is it, Kaoru?"

"Have you ever thought about falling love?"

"Huh?" Haruhi looked puzzled. "What a strange question to ask me all of a sudden, Kaoru. I never thought about it."

"Of course, that's like Haruhi isn't it." Kaoru smiled.

"But I think I will think about it when it does happen."

"In order for it to happen, someone has to take action though. Someone has to confess their feelings or that person they desire for would never consider about falling in love in return."

"Un, I think so too." Haruhi nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, it's nothing really…I'm just speaking nonsense. Ha ha…" Kaoru jolted, moving a mouse near his arm which turned on the monitor from standby. He looked at the glowing screen and stumbled when there was a password required to access the computer. This time Haruhi can't simply open the door to enter._ Think Kaoru, what could it be---_

"What's taking so long?!" A familiar voice echoed the room as the body rushed into the room stumbling and panting.

"Hikaru?!" Both Kaoru and Haruhi turned around to see….well they saw a person in the Black Magic Club's black robe. 'Why are you wearing…?"

"I'll explain later. We have to go now!"

"Did you do something----" Kaoru sensed Hikaru might have caused more trouble at Nekozawa's special ceremony. Hikaru didn't respond and walked toward the computer and clumsily shoved Kaoru to the side to look at the monitor.

"You don't know how to access yet?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru with disapproval and resumed studying the glowing screen. Hikaru paused a moment to think and started pressing the keyboard quickly. Haruhi looking from behind was a bit amazed at seeing Hikaru concentrating and typing quickly. The computer alerted with a small beep as the window disappeared.

"So which video do you want to take?" Hikaru asked without looking at Kaoru.

A bit startled, Kaoru recalled the time. "Uh, just remove the recording from 3:00-3:45pm."

"We don't have much time for that…." Hikaru decided to just eject the disk inside the recorder. "Well have to just take the whole thing."

"What?" This was going to be a very sloppy cover-up indeed. Kyouya would definitely notice that someone trespassed into the room. As soon as the tape was ejected, Hikaru snatched the tape and shoved Haruhi and Kaoru to exit the room.

"Hikaru?! What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later, okay. Run, run, run," And they did run. Only Haruhi was too slow to run as fast, so Hikaru carried her on his back.

As soon as they were no longer on school campus, they were leaning by the gate trying to catch their breath. The moon as well as specks of stars glowed brightly against the black sky, highlighting the trio's form.

"Hikaru, so what happened back there?" Kaoru said with pause between every two syllable as white clouds of vapor puffed from his mouth.

"Not unless you tell me all about what happening with you." Hikaru grinned mischievously, still in the black robe.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru stunned. Hikaru frowned as it didn't look like Kaoru would say anything.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I just can't…" Kaoru muttered.

"Why not?! We're twins for heaven's sake! We tell each other about everything!"

"No we don't. It's just you're too easy to read, Hikaru!"

Hikaru was taken appalled by his statement. "Easy to read, huh? Well, you can tell what I'm going to do next, right?" Hikaru moved his hands to his pocket under the robe, but then notice it wasn't there. He felt around the other pockets as well. "Huh, where did the tape go?"

"…" Kaoru sighed in relief but was ashamed that he couldn't bring himself to tell his own twin what's he's been troubled with.

"KAORU--!!" Before Hikaru could lunge at Kaoru, Haruhi stopped him.

"You guys, stop arguing! Hikaru, that was sneaky, but don't do that again. You shouldn't bribe him into telling his problems if he doesn't want to." Haruhi refereed. "Kaoru, you too should know what Hikaru's been trying to do."

"I know…" Kaoru apologetically sighed. "But Hikaru, right now, I just can't. Please understand."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked up slightly at Kaoru with a stubborn remorse on his face. He turned away. "Okay, I understand. But next time you better tell me."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you."

Haruhi, looking at the two resolving the fight in a more civil manner, smiled as well. She walked up between them and patted them on their back, "Okay, take me home, you two."

"Osu, boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru said jokingly with a salute.

As they walked toward the limousine that had just arrived, Kaoru looked at Haruhi with a quizzical expression. Haruhi just smiled and gestured the zip on her mouth.

* * *

After dropping off Haruhi, it was already 3:30 in the morning. School starts at 7 o'clock. At the Hitachiin estate, Hikaru and Kaoru were taking a hot bath in one their large spas.

"Argh, it's already this late." Hikaru grumbled with his hand over his face, leaning his head back on the wall of the tub. "There's a Calculus test tomorrow."

"Eh, Hikaru you usually do well in it anyways." Kaoru pointed out.

"Well, I haven't been studying lately…"

"Oh. Well, the same goes with me then."

"Nah, Kaoru."

"What is it?"

"Haruhi really is going to be one amazing lawyer, don't you think?"

"You mean earlier? She really came through to solve our little fight than get us out of trouble, which we originally intended." Kaoru chuckled.

"Hah, yea she did, didn't she? Do you think….wait, maybe I shouldn't tell you this, since you're not telling me anything." Hikaru commented greedily.

"Hikaru…"

"Bah, I'll tell you anyways." Hikaru couldn't hold in his thoughts in as well as Kaoru. It wasn't good for thoughts to build up inside Hikaru either. "Do you think...if I—if I propose…will she accept?"

"Huh?! Isn't that moving too fast? I mean to engage with someone is something to seriously think about. It's not a game, Hikaru." Kaoru sat up right in the water. "You didn't even confess to her yet, right?" as Kaoru recalled from his conversation with Haruhi.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru's reaction and turned away in silence. "…"

"You didn't…right, Hikaru?" Hikaru didn't respond as he was trying to hide the blush on his face. Kaoru, surprised and confused about this revelation, looked rather disappointed in Hikaru.

_Even you don't tell me everything, Hikaru._

* * *

Author note: That was longer than expected but I wanted to move onto a new scene. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: the Unfortunate Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
**Genre:** Romance/Reflection  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

Notes: Shorter than last time, but the story will start to pick up. (I hope..)

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 5

At the Hitachiin resident, Hikaru got out of bed, yawned and stretched his lean arms upward. Kaoru snuggled inside his bed, too numb to move on his own.

"Kaoru, wake up. It's already time to eat breakfast." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru looking at the clock on the other side of the room as he nudged Kaoru's shoulder covered under the blanket.

"No, I don't wanna wake up." Kaoru pulled the sheet over his head.

"Hey, it's your fault we'd stayed up all night. I couldn't sleep at all, thanks to you."

"The same goes for me." Kaoru muttered under the blankets. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hikaru said in the hot spa.

He was obviously missing something because everything around him seemed to be moving to fast. Proposing? Are you serious? Does Haruhi even feel the same about you?

Kaoru finally got out of bed and changed into his the lavender uniform with Hikaru behind him putting on his clothes at a synchronized pace, eyes not meeting. On the floor next to their bed, there was a stack of calculus textbooks and papers that they have been working on last night. Hikaru went over to the stack to organize the paper and stuffed them in his school bag. Out of the corner of Kaoru's eye, he noticed Hikaru grabbing a small black box out of the Dark Magic Club's wardrobe and shoved it in the bag as well.

Having a gut feeling what it was, Kaoru did not ask Hikaru and resumed to lacing the tie on his neck. But on the breakfast table, there was a hint of Hikaru's intent with that small box. Their mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha, was not present on the breakfast table as usual. She was on another business trip. The father on the other hand was sitting at a sofa, his feet propped on a fancy leg stand, reading the newspaper and drinking a home brewed coffee. His ears perked when he heard his sons' voice made it into the breakfast room.

"Darn, Mother isn't home." Hikaru muttered when he looked around the house and later confirmed it with the maids.

"Heh, what did you want to ask?" Kaoru curiously asked as he followed him down the staircase.

"Nothing." Hikaru said defiantly as he recalled how Kaoru was keeping a secret with him.

"Good morning, Hikaru, Kaoru." There father with a smile greeted.

"Eh, when did Father came back?!" Both the twins said in surprise.

A gloomy cloud hovered over the software executive's head. _But I was home all week…_

"Ah, Father, we need to talk!" Hikaru said walking toward him and leading him to another room to talk privately.

Kaoru looked distantly as his twin and father left to another room. There was a tug in his heart that he was being left out. But then there was also his stomach growling and so he started eating breakfast first.

Was their world really changing for the better?

* * *

It was already midway into the school session in classroom 1-A. The students of this filthy rich school were on their second break, chattering about traveling to another country for dinner or what their rich parents successfully accomplished in their huge companies. 

Kaoru, resting his head on his hand, tired, observed Hikaru's movement as usual. But apparently he wasn't looking at Hikaru enough to know something did happen between Haruhi and him. Hikaru, resting his upper body on the table, glanced at Haruhi as she busily looked over the calculus notes. Their eyes were both puffy and dark from lack of sleep. Thinking about this, Kaoru also felt the bags under his eyes. He closed his eyes dozing off----

And then there was the utter silence from the room. Kaoru opened his eyes to see if something was wrong. The students stopped talking altogether as they noticed a gang of students in black wardrobe entered the room. Among them was a girl standing out in her yellow school uniform. Kanazuki Reiko from 1-D: the eccentric girl who had a special fondness toward Hunny-senpai and curses. She is referred as the _hime_ of the Black Magic Club. Kaoru spotted Nekozawa-senpai standing to the right of her.

"Where is the student called Hitachiin?" she spoke in a very monotonous deadpan voice. Everyone turned their gaze to Kaoru and Hikaru's seats.

"Eh?" Kaoru eyes opened wide and looked back at Hikaru. Hikaru, sitting upright, looked a bit frightened by the _hime_'s arrival. Haruhi, indifferent to what was happening, felt a tug from below and was pulled down to the ground. Kaoru looking down, noticed Hikaru dragging her by the hand as he walked on all four.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered. "Don't tell me last night you…"

"Take care of this for me, Kaoru. I beg of you." Hikaru interrupted.

"You."

"?!" Kaoru looked back up as Kanazuki-kun walked toward him, a little more hasty than usual. He looked back at the floor and Hikaru and Haruhi were gone.

_Hikaru…idiot.  
_

* * *

By the end of the day, Kaoru had no strength to attend the Host Club after school, but the trio met up with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai along the way, and was dragged to the Third Music Room. 

"Are you guys trying to scare the clients? Your eyes are puffy, dark, and look like you're about to kill something." Tamaki, the king of this fabulous club, scolded over the trio, who were sitting on a sofa yawning and trying to keep their eyes open. They were definitely exhausted and not in the mood to serve. "What were you doing last night? I told you to sleep early to keep your complexion dazzling the next day."

"It's none of the senpai's business." The three immediately said.

Tamaki distanced himself away in his trademark dejected pose in the dark corner while the others ignored him.

_Ouch, my head still hurts._ Kaoru massaged his temple. "Hikaru, early this morning, what medicine did you give me? My headache isn't going away."

"Eh?" Hikaru went through his bag and pulled out a medicine container. The label read: SLEEPING PILL.

"Sleeping pill?!! You gave me the wrong medicine. No wonder I've been feeling so sleepy lately!"

"Er….my bad. I seem to have picked up the wrong one. Sorry, Kaoru!"

So much had happened within yesterday and today. First it was unconsciously making the "move" on a sleeping Kyouya, only to realize the host club was always under surveillance. Then eating at Haruhi's, they went back to Ouran High to retrieve the tape recording. Coincidentally, they had Nekozawa-senpai guide them to a dark cave where the secret surveillance room was located. They came home extremely late and ended up studying for the calculus test (which he believed he didn't do so well). And now this morning, Kanazuki-kun was threatening Kaoru (with curses to him and the entire 1-A) to return a "sacred item" Hikaru probably stole last night--which might explain the ruckus behind them exiting the cave in a hurry. And to top it off, he was half asleep when he took the calculus exam.

For some reason, after that one incident, nothing seemed to go right so far...

_So sleepy…._

Kaoru eyes closed and his head started to dip, loosing control of his strength to keep his muscle awake. In an instant, Kaoru blacked out, collapsing onto Hikaru's shoulder.

"KAORU!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can, for finally some KyouKao goodness. It is no where near where I'm at on the doujinshi I'm working on….meaning the fic version has a lot of chapters that still need to be typed out!! 

As for Hikaru and Haruhi. There will be a bonus chapter/or fic if I ever finish Notebook Kiss to explain some of the loophole happening in this story.

Please leave comments I seriously don't know who's still reading this…..like anything else for that matter. (spell check later..so sleepy)


	6. Chapter 6: the Twisted Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
**Genre:** Romance/Reflection  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

Notes: Shorter than last time, but the story will start to pick up. (I hope...)

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 6

"Now this is quite an inconvenient situation."

Kaoru was deep asleep, resting onto Hikaru's side. Haruhi sat to the right of him. Kyouya, standing in front of them, tapped on his chin lightly with his pen and was holding his notebook/clipboard opened.

"Without Kaoru, Hikaru's performance in appealing his clients is cut by 50 and there will be fewer requests for him since he doesn't work well by himself. Thus, there will be a risk of losing a good portion of the profit for the day."

"Sorry…" Hikaru apologized, eyes diverted from the _megane_ host.

"I guess it can't be help. Today, we'll just have to do something different." Kyouya said as he snapped his notebook. "Hikaru and Haruhi will have to serve their clients together."

"Huh?!"

---

At the end of the north hallway, top floor of the south wing, lies the Third Music Room. Upon opening that door…

"Irasshaimase!" Six handsome men greeted together. A tall blonde sat on a chair while the other stood beside him in their regular lavender school uniform.

"Welcome my beloved ladies to the Host Club. Whether you need comfort or to chat to our handsome host, we are here to serve you," The King glowed with his arms outstretched in his usual opening speech. "Today we have a little twist today, I hope you find fascinating.

_Yeah, right._

"KYOUYA! KYOUYA!!" Tamaki exclaimed exaggeratedly as he placed his hand on Kyouya's shoulder, from walking away. "What is the meaning of this?! Why does Hikaru have to be paired with Haruhi?! What evil twist has been set up here?"

"Ara, you didn't like this "twist"?" Kyouya simply said.

"I wanted to be paired with Haruhi!!" Tamaki stated, as he fantasized himself sweet talking to an out of character Haruhi similar to the brother love act.

"I'm appalled, Tamaki." Kyouya said calmly. "I thought as King you were perfectly capable of entertaining your clients without anyone's help." Tamaki's eyes turned very serious, upon hearing this statement.

"Hoho." Tamaki, turned around, sparkling with roses around him, and walked confidently to his client, which happened to be Jonouchi Ayame. "Of course I can! That is why I am the Host King haha."

"Egoistic fool." The cool host commented to the side just as refreshingly as the king.

At the other side of the room, the clients were amused at the idea of a switch up in the host club.

"Neh, neh, Hikaru-kun, Haruhi-kun. I wonder what appeal you two have together."

Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other. "Appeal?"

"Un, it's like with Hikaru and Kaoru, they have a forbidden love appeal." One of the clients explained. "This is the first time, seeing Hikaru and Haruhi hosting together."

_Hmm…_ Haruhi analyzed the situation for a moment. _Hikaru and Kaoru always say nonsense to each other in their act. I don't see anything great about that._ It's better to not bother with coming up with something and just act natural…

"Hikaru, are you upset what happened to Kaoru?" Haruhi said, looking up at Hikaru. "I don't know what I can do to help entertain the clients since we don't have that kind of bond like with you and Kaoru…." Haruhi looked away a bit apologetic, but in Hikaru's eyes she looked nervous and cute.

He flustered and blushed at the same time. "No, no. It's not that. Haruhi, don't worry about it. We'll work out something for sure." He patted Haruhi's head and grinned, "Don't worry about it."

"Un." Haruhi smiled back.

"Kyahh, somehow there's an awkward tension between the two!" Two of the clients screamed with joy. "They seem so close!"

"Un. So close…" Kurogano Momoka, Vice-president of 1-A, repeated solemnly. The regular clients of the twins looked at her puzzlingly.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room of the Music Room, Kaoru was sleeping in one of the sofas with the lights turned off until a stream of light crept in from an opening door. His eyes shut tighter from the sudden bright light and opened them slowly as the lights entered his pupil. A shadow masked part of the rectangular lit floor. Kaoru got up to see Kyouya standing in front of the opened door with his arm crossed.

"Can you sleep with all the noise from outside?" Kyouya simply asked with no hint of concern in his tone.

"It is a bit too noisy for me to fall deep asleep, even though I'm feeling drowsy." Kaoru replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's best you go to the infirmary then." Kyouya suggested.

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru got up to put on his jacket, tie, and shoes. He looked up and expected Kyouya to leave by then, but he was still standing there. Kaoru shrugged it off and walked out of the room as Kyouya followed behind and closed the dressing room door.

"Ah, there's Kaoru! Will you be okay?" One of the clients asked in concern. Hikaru and Haruhi turned their head toward the other door where Kaoru paused from his steps.

"Un, please don't worry about me. I'll be going to the infirmary to rest." Kaoru said with a smile. "I'm sorry I can't host today. But please enjoy your new host pair today."

"All right, Kaoru-kun!" Another of the clients shouted cheerfully. "I wish you well."

"Ah, wait Kaoru!" Hikaru got up and ran up to Kaoru. "I'll take you to the infirmary."

"That's fine Hikaru. You have clients to serve with Haruhi." Kaoru declined. "Besides, Kyouya-senpai wouldn't be happy with you ditching during business," he added, feeling a dark aura from behind.

"Then, I'll pick you up after the club is over." Hikaru persisted.

"I can walk back on my own, Hikaru."

"No, I'll pick you up, you've got that!" Hikaru patted Kaoru on the shoulder. "Don't go wandering off!"

"Okay," Kaoru smiled thinly. He noticed Haruhi and clients sitting at the table waiting, "Now, get back to work. They're waiting for you."

Hikaru hesitated but then turned around and walked back to the table. Kaoru finally walked toward the main door, turned the knob to open it and exited the music room, closing the door softly behind him. Before he headed out, he heard the door opening and shutting closed again. Turning his head around, Kaoru saw it was Kyouya.

"Eh, Kyouya-senpai…is there something wrong?" Kaoru said, feeling a bit anxious for some reason.

"I'll walk you to the infirmary room." Kyouya stated.

"It's fine, I can walk there by myself."

"No, I'll walk you there." Kyouya declined his plead. "I need to talk to you anyways."

"Huh?" Before he could ask what, Kyouya started walking ahead. Kaoru hesitated, but when Kyouya stopped walking, Kaoru knew he had to follow because it was beyond the unknowns what happened if you refuse to comply with the Shadow King.

After trying to erase any incident that happened with Kyouya earlier, Kaoru again encountered a new confrontation. He gulped and walked quickly to catch up with ebony-haired senpai in the long empty corridor of Ouran High School.

_Definitely, nothing seems to be going right for me…_

**A/N:** Another one of my lovely chapter breaks lol. Now the KyouKao stuff really begins. I apologize for the delay and pacing of this story. I want to develop it all around. The doujinshi on the hand…is like a cut version of the fic since I can't draw all of the scenes here XD

Thank you for the reviews. I'll update every time I receive 6+ reviews for each chapter. (comments like "updateupdate" isn't really helpful…)

(spell check later..)


	7. Chapter 7: the Hallway Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki  
**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi  
**Genre:** Romance/Reflection  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

Notes: Still short ;; Moving along…

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 7

Down the long corridor of pink marbles and groin vault towering high above, nothing but the sounds of steps echoed the empty hallway.

Kaoru, walking sluggishly, looked up to see his senpai ten feet ahead. _What's the point of going with me if he's walking off on his own?!_

Kaoru sighed and tried to move his feet at a faster pace, however he felt his legs were very unsteady and tripped flat on his chest onto the hard marble floor.

"Itaa--!"

Kyouya stopped and turned around. Looking straight on, he didn't see anyone, until he looked down.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Nothing. I just happened to like the floor that everyone steps on everyday." Kaoru sarcastically replied. Although he was actually grossed out by the fact that his face was touching the floor, he felt too lethargic to move his muscle to get up. "I think…I'll sleep here…" he said quietly.

Kyouya, still standing, looked down and unsure what to do. Kyouya observed around the corridor. Not a sight of human to be seen since not many people passed by this gloomy part of the hallway, which was why Kyouya usually takes this path.

"Get up." He bluntly commanded.

Kaoru responded with only the sound of heavy breathing. Kaoru immediately fell asleep.

"…."

Kyouya hesitated, but then crouched down next to Kaoru.

_Someone has to carry him to the infirmary…I'll call Tachibana over here._ Kyouya thought. He reached for his cell phone in his right pocket or what was supposed to be there. Kyouya paused in a slight disappointment and went for the left pocket instead. Empty. Kyouya felt his blood boiled through his veins. How is it possible that he would forget the cell phone he always carried? Kyouya got up on his knee and looked around again for some sort of life walking by here. Obviously, no one was there.

_We're already halfway there. If I went to look for someone to carry him, I would be walking unnecessarily more steps if I just carry…_Kyouya paused immediately from his next option. He felt his heart skipped a beat for that one moment.

_He shouldn't be heavy according to my data._

-------------

He was wrong. An irritation pulse mark crept to the side of his head as he took each step to plant his feet one at a time. Over his shoulder were the arms of the young Hitachiin while Kyouya's hands were holding onto his legs. Kyouya carried Kaoru from the back, ranting in his mind how the younger schoolmate was heavier than he looked. More likely it was because Ohtori Kyouya never had to carry another human being to begin with.

As the cool host continued walking, Kaoru, on his back, felt his neck was resting on something unusually warm. He moved his head to the other side to adjust his position until he bumped against something hard. Opening his eyes he noticed the shoulder of the lavender colored uniform in front of him. Turning his head slightly to the left, he noticed the ebony hair brushed against his cheek.

His eyes widened, _This is…Kyouya-senpai…no way…_

Kyouya sensing the warm breathing against his neck stopped turned his head to look at the boy he was carrying. Kaoru immediately closed his eyes tightly and pretended he was still asleep. Kyouya shrugged faintly and continued to walk down the hallway until they arrived at Infirmary 2, the less crowded of the nurse rooms.

As Kyouya approached the door, a female doctor walked out sighing deeply. She noticed Kyouya's arrival and gave an apologetic expression. "I am deeply sorry, young master Ohtori, but right now the Infirmary is too full to take anyone in."

"What do you mean?" Kyouya said in his normal tone, which underneath was actually cold as ice.

The doctor sweated and explained the situation. "For some reason, all the 1-A students had an unknown cause of stomach ache and were all taken to this and the other infirmary throughout the whole day. It's quite chaotic in the facility right now. You might want to try the other the infirmary in the---"

_That Kanazuki-kun must have done some sorta curse to everyone! _Kaoru thought.

"And you expect me to walk any farther than here carrying this person, doctor?" Kyouya questioned with a smile. It wasn't really a question. "I am sure there is an extra unused room somewhere nearby. This_ is _Ouran High School."

The doctor and even Kaoru from behind Kyouya sweated more. _Scary!!_

"Ah, yes..! There is one under construction if you go to the room three doors down."

"That should do." Kyouya said, still smiling. "Thank you, doctor."

"Ah-ha..ha. Y-you're wel-come." The doctor stuttered in fear.

---------

The room really looked like it was under construction. The lights had yet to be installed. There were boxes of assorted sizes stacked everywhere. Papers and blueprints lay on the unpolished tables. Furniture wrapped in plastic gathered on one side of the room. There was a small mattress in the center in which one of the nurses had to bring in bed sheets, blanket and pillow to cover it up. Kyouya left the door opened to get some light into the dark room.

He carefully leaned Kaoru off his back and on to the bed. Finally letting go of all the weight on his shoulder, Kyouya massaged his shoulder and looked for a chair to rest on. Kaoru lay to his side, his hands close to his face. He didn't make any movement because he was trying hard to pretend he was asleep. Kyouya resting on a chair leaned back to stretch his neck and spine.

_What am I doing?_ He sighed and relaxed. He felt something on his back and almost forgot he had tucked the notebook he was carrying secured on to his waistband when he carried Kaoru. Pulling it out from behind, he stared at the black notebook in his hand.

Kyouya opened the notebook right to the page where the marking of a heart encircling his name was on. He stared at the page for a minute or so and looked to see the red head resting on the bed.

_What does this mean?_

_---------- _

**A/N:** So sleepy. I'm feeling as drowsy as Kaoru haha. Ah, sorry, this didn't get farther than I wanted to but I wanted to at least get an update going because I'll be extremely busy for a while. Thank you for all the reviews! I was really motivated to work on the chapter for quite a while ago, but got busy. I'm surprised Notebook Kiss got more reviews than Growing Apart now! Haha. I need to seriously update that, and the doujinshi. I'll see ya next time! Please continue to read and review! (spell check later)


	8. Chapter 8: the Bed Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki

**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi

**Genre:** Romance/Reflection

**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

**Notes:** An update!!! This time very descriptive…badly written TT Hopefully understandable…

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 8

_How did this happen?!! When is he going to leave?!_

After the fainting incident, Kaoru stayed perfectly still on the twin sized bed that his senpai laid him to rest on. While it was easy to pretend being deep asleep around anyone, Kaoru was suffocating from the tie around his neck, making it difficult to breath. Slowly, Kaoru moved the closest hand near his body toward the knot of the tie pressed against his throat.

Kyouya, looking up with the black notebook in his hand, noticed the subtle movements by the younger twin. Softly closing the notebook and tucking it behind his back, he walked slowly to the door. The noises of his foot steps echoed faintly in the room until a door slam was heard. Kaoru opened his eyes, assuming that Kyouya had left the room. Turning over to his back, Kaoru quickly tried to loosen the tie around his throat.

_Step. Step. Step._

The foot steps seem to be getting closer. Kaoru paused. Even with his eyes closed shut he could sense a dark shadow looming over him through his closed eyelids.

_What now? He's not leaving?_ Kaoru thought dreadfully, trying not to make any obvious facial movements.

Kaoru twitched when he felt the cold touch of Kyouya-senpai's skin on his hand. Still trying to keep calm, he felt the larger hand wrapping around his wrist which was the same hand holding onto the tie. Kyouya picked Kaoru's hand away from the tie and let it go to the side with a soft thud.

The younger host felt the heat rising into his cheek but he did not try to resist whatever his senpai was doing. Now the hand was going for his tie. The tie was gently loosened, unknotted, and removed from his neck. It became very awkward for Kaoru not being able to see what was going on and yet he could feel himself being undressed by undoubtedly Kyouya-senpai. His shirt collar was slowly unbuttoned down, but it came to a stop just below the collar bone.

Kaoru tightened his eyes and lips, trying not to imagine whatever expression his senpai might have on while undressing him. What made the younger twin turned extremely red was his belt being unbuckled. Kaoru wanted to move his hand to where the megane host's hand was now at to stop him---but the red head was technically supposed to be deep asleep. Kaoru, hearing his heart beating harder, clenched his fist until the belt was even removed from his pants.

With great relief, the undressing stopped right there before Kaoru could even last pretending to be deep asleep. Finally, a soft thin blanket flopped on top of him covering his body.

_Eh? Was that all…?_ Thought Kaoru with his eyes still closed. It wasn't like he was expecting something else to happen, but still he felt slightly disappointed…_What? Disappointed? Stop thinking, Kaoru._ He mentally shook his head.

An extra weight seemed to have pressured the mattress to go down at the side of the bed.

Kyouya sitting at the end of the bed looked over at the supposedly "sleeping" Kaoru. The tie and belt hanged on the metal railing on the side of the bed. Observing Kaoru's face, Kyouya could have sworn that his face turned redder than when the tie was on.

In his own perspective, Kyouya's only objective was to ease Kaoru's breathing from the uncomfortable straps around his neck and waist by removing them. The megane host looked down again at Kaoru. The younger boy's face softened but still looked a bit unnerved or uncomfortable. (_Obviously because of what he had just did!_) Kyouya continued to gaze, observing the subtle shape of the twin's face, but at the same time he noticed it became harder to breathe. He could hear his own heart beating at an irregular pace as he looked at the other's slightly parted lips…

Before he realized it, Kyouya's hand was placed on the pillow to the side of Kaoru's head. He leaned forward toward the face of the younger host as his heart continued to beat rapidly. Holding his breath as his face was just inches closer to Kaoru's, Kyouya nervously leaned down even further.

But, he hesitated when his lips were close to Kaoru's and instead of touching it, he pressed his lips against Kaoru's forehead.

Immiediatley, Kyouya broke away the skin contact, got off the bed, and rushed to the door.

_SLAM._

This time, Kaoru knew that Kyouya had already left the room.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Even though he couldn't see his own forehead, Kaoru could sense the recent impression left on it. His fingers touched where Kyouya-senpai had kissed him. Slowly getting up, Kaoru looked ahead at the currently shut door, his hand still on his forehead. His cheek flushed red but his face looked confused.

_Kyouya-senpai returned it. He returned the kiss!_

-----

Kyouya, on the other side of the wall, leaned against the door at the empty hallway. His body was shaking more than usual. Trying to stay composed, the Shadow King tilted his head down and exhaled deeply.

Recollecting whatever he just did back there, Kyouya's fingers moved to his lips. His face turned slightly red.

_Why did you do that for, idiot?_

_------------_

**A/N: **

Why did you do that for?? Answer me Kyouya!!

OMG the last update was in May A;; So sorry!! Anyways, hopefully that doesn't happen again----maybe it will haha… But I'll try not to TT;; Winterbreak! Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!! It was the recent lengthy reviews that got me inspired to update soon XD I tried proof-reading it myself for now since it's the holiday and I doubt many people have time to beta-read at this time, so it might still be iffy. I think I need more beta-readers.** Send me a message** if you're interested. (unless someone wants to proof this chapter as well and I'll reupload it…)

Again sorry for the delay. I hope the doujinshi update helped somewhat!

Edited: 12/31/07


	9. Chapter 9: the Distant Kiss

**Author:** Gem2niki

**Character and Pairing:** Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi

**Genre:** Romance/Reflection

**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Disclaimer: **Ouran Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.

Notes: Long chapter this time! Enjoy.

**The Notebook Kiss.**

Chapter 9

Kaoru was playing with his mechanical pencil. That same pencil that lead everything up to the situation now. Pressing his index finger onto the lead while holding onto the other end with his other fingers, he seemed to be testing if he was still back in reality by feeling the pain from the sharp pointed end. He sighed.

_What happened yesterday...I can't stop thinking about it._

Recalling back that day in that empty room, Kaoru was still in shock. His hand touched where the mark was left on his forehead. He returned it. The kiss.

Kyouya had already left the room. Curious if he had already left, Kaoru got up and headed toward the door. Turning the door knob slowly, he peeked through the crack. There was Kyouya composed as usual with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall next to the door.

_He's still there..._

"I see that you're finally awake." Kyouya already sensed Kaoru's presence.

"Er, yeah...I think the pill is starting to wear off." He was actually more awake ever since Kyouya carried him to this room.

"I see-"

"Kaoru, there you are!" It was the brash Hikaru coming down the hallway with a unwilling Haruhi by his side. "I thought you guys were at the infirmary?!"

"Hikaru."

"We closed the Host Club early today. Most of the girls ended up with stomach ache for some reason." As Hikaru approach Kaoru, he grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Kyouya. "I already have your bag in the limo. Grab your blazer, we're going home!"

"I feel irritated when you're away from me for this long." Hikaru muttered. Kaoru a bit surprised, slips his hand out of Hikaru's.

"I can get my jacket on my own, Hikaru." Kaoru went back into the room. Their private moment was spoiled by his brother. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset. He grabbed the clothes that the senpai managed to take off when he was "asleep" and put them back on. Exiting the room, he wondered if his senpai was about to say something before getting interrupted.

"Ah sorry, Kyouya-senpai. We're going to head out first." They was a slight moment of awkward silence before Hikaru started yelling again from down the hall.

"Hurry up, Kaoru!"

"Well, see you tomorrow..." said Kaoru, as he walked away, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah..."

"We should stop by the supermarket and get those commoner lunchboxes!" Hikaru started spouting.

"Hikaru, didn't we grab some yesterday?!" Haruhi quickly responded. Hikaru's fascination in commoner food has been getting out of hand lately.

"But there are so many kinds I haven't tried yet!"

"Kaoru, are you feeling better?" Haruhi turned to Kaoru. "It looks like whatever that was bothering you earlier has been finally cleared up."

Kaoru suddenly remembered the kiss and blushed profusely. Turning his head away from Haruhi, he muttered, "It was nothing, really."

"Something happened!" Hikaru noticed right away.

"Ah, is that so." replied an oblivious Haruhi.

_That weird day finally came to an end to some relief. As much as I wanted to tell someone, the words wouldn't come out._

The Hitachiin limo arrived at Haruhi's apartment. As Haruhi walked out of the car, Hikaru rushed to get out as well.

"Haruhi, we'll walk you to the door!"

"No, it's fine, Hikaru. Stay put!" Hikaru didn't listen and followed suit. Kaoru, slightly reluctant, followed behind.

They walked to Haruhi's front door carrying some grocery they bought along the way. She turned around after unlocking the door, "Thanks again for dropping me off today."

"Sorry we missed your train," Hikaru apologized, scratching behind his head, "Kaoru was taking too long!"

"You're blaming me?!" It was only because Kaoru wanted to use the bathroom before leaving, only to find that the whole bathroom stall had a huge line of desperate students. Something was seriously going wrong with the school.

"We'll see you tomorrow..." Hikaru smiled down at Haruhi.

"Un." Haruhi smiled back. Kaoru observed an awkward moment as the two made eye contact with what seemed to be an affection attached to it. Kaoru, without thinking, pushed Hikaru from behind toward Haruhi.

"Why did you do that for, Kaoru?!" Hikaru was alarmed. Haruhi was in complete shock.

"Haruhi are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ah, nothing..." Kaoru, himself, was a bit surprised was putting his thoughts together.

"You're acting really strange again!" Hikaru more irritated from his inability to understand his twin.

"Ah sorry."

_It was in front of me all this time! I knew I felt something was different. How did I not notice it before?_

"Kaoru, why are you dazing off again?" That look was irritating Hikaru again. He walked toward Kaoru, and pushed him along from behind "Let's go, let's go! Bye Haruhi!"

"Bye!" Haruhi made a small wave.

The twins got into the limo and into their seat, signaling the chauffer to drive back to the mansion.

_It wasn't as if we weren't spending more time with each other anymore. In fact, Hikaru seems more peskier than usual trying to ask me questions. But what we want isn't the same anymore. That closed off world we used to live in, opened up so much for us to start taking chances. If I were to take that next step..._

_Ah! _Kaoru snapped back into reality from his deep thoughts. He noticed a small cut on his finger from where he was playing with the mechanical pencil. _Argh, why was I doing that to myself to begin with?!_

Before Kaoru could even think of getting the first aid kid, Hunny-senpai was right behind him, noticing the cut, "Kao-chan, you're bleeding!"

Kaoru turned around to the sweet caring face of his senpai along with the stoic looking one. "Hunny-senpai..."

"Let's treat the cut okay?" He smiled back innocently.

After ten minutes has passed, there was a long awkward moment as the key players observed the result of Hunny-senpai's first aid skills. Kaoru's finger was wrapped around multitude of times, like a mummy with a bow to top it off. _How did this happen?!_

"You went overboard, Hunny-senpai!" Kaoru screamed at his now thickly wrapped finger.

"Teehee, I guess I did. At least it looks cute." Again with that innocent smile, he ran off with Mori-senpai following behind.

_How did I let Hunny-senpai get carried away? It was only a scratch. _Kaoru tried to unwrap the tape, only to make the knots worst and made him frustrated. _ It was ONLY A SCRATCH!_ He yelled internally.

"What are you still doing here?" A familiar voice startled Kaoru.

Kaoru found himself in an even awkward situation. _Why...why is Kyouya-senpai of all people still here!_ He made such an effort to avoid him today. Now here he was sitting across from Kaoru, unwrapping the tape from his finger. Kaoru slightly flushed as the guy he might actually like was also holding his hand.

"Done."

"Heeh, not bad." Kaoru observed his tape-free finger with a freshly placed bandage over the cut. _It's only a minor cut, but I always become reckless because of my own carelessness._

As Kaoru was staring blankly at his finger, Kyouya studied the younger twin. He suddenly pulled out a marble black pen from his notebook and started writing. Snapping out of his train of thoughts, Kaoru noticed what the megane teen was doing.

A little irritated, he questioned, "Kyouya-senpai, what are you writing?" _At a time like this!_

"Do you have to ask, I'm writing. I'm always writing." He calmly replied as he continued jotting down notes into his black notebook.

"Just a while ago, you observed something and started writing. What did you notice?"

He sighed. "If you really want to know, I've noted that you didn't thank me after I helped you. That's very rude. You'll owe me a favor for my kind generosity."

"Just for that?!" Kaoru became more irritated.

_What am I doing? _His gaze averted at his own tightly fisted hand pressed against his thighs. _He's right in front of me and I can't even say anything about yesterday...If he indeed returned the kiss, then-_

"About the night before yesterday..." Kaoru's eyes opened wide upon hearing those words, realizing that he might already know about the security camera incident. "Do you have anything to say about it?"

Kaoru, mustering up his deceiving acting skill, looked up with an innocent clueless expression, "Eh? What is there for me to say? Did something happened?"

Kyouya paused, observing the calmness in the other boy's face. It was a bit tricky to tell whether he was lying underneath that mask he seemed to frequently have on. "Nothing. I thought it might relate to your little message on my notebook."

"What makes you think I wrote it?"

"It's hard to imagine your brother pulling off such a prank, especially if it involves you. He's not that perceptive." Kyouya took off his glasses and laid it on the table. He opened up his notebook to that page where it all started. "So what's your reason for leaving this mark?"

"Reason? Not everything can be explained with a reason, senpai. I was just bored."

"Bored?"

"Yup, bored. 'We're always bored. Out of all the member, Kyouya-senpai has the least incidents that has happened to you. You're always on the sideline, watching, observing, taking notes, I wanted to see some sort of interesting reaction from you. That's all." Kaoru lied.

"Hmm. I see. You wanted to add conflict to see something interesting out of my seemingly dullish life." Kyouya started taping his glasses against the marble surfaced table. "But you have issues that should keep yourself from being bored."

His dark eyes seemed to have glared into Kaoru's soul. His calm facade broke down. Kaoru actually started to feel more nervous. He could feel his heart pounding heavily.

"Huh?! What do you mean?" he said as he turned away from the glare. _SCARY! The shadow king emerged! Why did I say that?! I'm going to die!_

"While you were off thinking about the distance between you and your brother, he is already ahead of the game."

"You are in love with her, aren't you?"

Kaoru could feel his heart dropping. His mind raced back to a moment he caught as we walking down the hallway by himself. At the corner of a pillar on this empty hallway, he saw Hikaru kiss Haruhi on the forehead. Haruhi a bit surprised blushed back. It was then he knew he couldn't bring himself to confess to Haruhi before Hikaru. He knew something was going on between the two, but didn't want to admit the truth. He was afraid that the distance between them has become a reality...

"G-GAME...?! Who ever said it was a game?!" Infuriated, Kaoru slammed his hand on the table as he got up. "What do you know?! How could someone like you understand...

"I just can't-I can't-!" Kaoru stopped, realizing what he was about to blurt out. _I can't tell anyone about my feelings...not even right now._ Kaoru looked up at a startled looking Kyouya.

Realizing that he let his emotion take over, his face flustered with embarrassment. _ Did I just yell at him?_

"Excuse me, I'm going home now." With his heart sinking even deeper, he turned away from his senpai and headed to the sofa to grab his bag. Before he could reach it, he felt a hand grab his wrist, which belonged to the person he wanted to run away from at this moment.

"Why do you keep hiding behind that mask of yours? If you don't confront your issues now, you will only keep hurting yourself." An unusual words of concern coming from the Shadow King.

Kaoru, paused, realized that weren't only for him but Kyouya as well. He glared at the megane in the eyes.

"The same goes to you, Kyouya-senpai." Kyouya unable to respond back, loosened his grip. Kaoru pulled away, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the Music Room.

**A/N: **I totally lied when I said I'll try not to delay updates hahaa. SUPER LATE! I dunno who still read this, but I just finished the doujinshi part of this chapter. So might as well update this. November is the time to force myself to work on comic updates, and maybe fics as well. 11/06/12


End file.
